


Coming Home

by mandalou42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Military, derek is very suspicious, dramatic airport reunion, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalou42/pseuds/mandalou42
Summary: Stiles Stilinski misses his husband who is away at war, but he won't be sad for long!





	Coming Home

Stiles couldn’t help but be sad; and he had tried, really hard. What sane person wouldn’t be grumpy if Christmas was right around the corner and their husband wasn’t home? It wasn’t just that he wasn’t going to be home for Christmas, but he wasn’t going to be home because he was halfway across the world doing who knows what in who knows where. Of course there was also the endless stream of questions that Stiles had because of his husband’s top secret, totally classified, ‘no Stiles you cannot just accidentally have a look at the files’ job. To make matters worse, Stiles was sure that his Dad knew at least something about what his son-in-law was off doing. The Sheriff had been acting pretty suspicious lately, too much so for Stiles’ liking. 

So to say that he was in a bad mood was a serious understatement. The fact that school was out for winter break, Stiles was a kindergarten teacher, made things worse. He was bored, and nothing good ever happened when Stiles was bored. Well, aside from the time that he and Scott got lost in the woods only to be saved by Stiles’ future husband. Derek Hale had found them stumbling about his property in the middle of the night and returned them to the Sheriff safely. Stiles had found himself getting lost in the woods more often than not after that chance encounter. He couldn’t help it if Derek Hale was so ridiculously good looking. Saving Stiles from a lifetime of pining and misery, Derek had ask him out and the rest was history.

Stiles had known what he was signing up for when they got married, though. He knew there would be long periods of time where he wouldn’t see, or even hear, from Derek. It didn’t make it any easier when it happened though. This was Derek’s first deployment since Stiles had graduated from college and they had gotten married. So there wasn’t really anything to distract Stiles from Derek being gone. The Sheriff had been nagging his son to come with him on a ride-along for several weeks. Stiles had kept putting him off until finally he found himself being forcibly dragged out to the Sheriff’s squad car one afternoon. Stiles was currently sitting in the front seat of his dad’s cruiser as they drove to the airport for his dad to pick up security reports.

“I still don’t get why we’re going to the airport,” Stiles complained.

“I told you, I have to pick up some security reports,” Sheriff Stilinski replied.

“Come on, seriously dad? What even are security reports? That sounds fake,” Stiles accused with a huff.

“There were… discrepancies in some of the logs that airport security wanted me to look over,” the Sheriff supplied.

“Huh, discrepancies. That sounds vague and ominous,” Stiles scoffed. “Wait! Like maybe murder?” he asked, his interest peaking.

“Yeah, maybe murder,” the Sheriff said nodding. “But try not to sound so happy about it okay?”

“No promises!”

They arrived at the airport and parked in the service area, clamoring out of the vehicle and heading inside. Stiles had been grilling his dad non-stop for details about the would-be murder. His father hadn’t supplied any details other than some logs were missing around the time someone was attacked. It seemed pretty vague, and Stiles was beginning to wonder if his dad had gotten better at not supplying Stiles with information on cases. Usually he was so easy to crack. They made their way through the small airport until they were at the exit gate where people who had just arrived were being picked up by doting family members. 

“Hey is that Melissa and Scott?” Stiles asked in confusion as he tried to crane his neck enough to see over the mass of people.

“Must be picking someone up,” his dad responded with a shrug.

“No, if Scott had someone to pick up at the airport he would have told me about it,” Stiles insisted, still trying to shove his way through the crowd to where he had last seen Scott and Melissa.

“Stiles, turn around,” his dad’s voice instructed him from the opposite direction.

“What are you… OH MY GOSH!” Stiles shouted, posing himself to run and jump.

It was Derek. Derek was standing a few feet away, dressed in his stupid uniform, with his stupid shit eating grin, and his stupid hair, and that stupid leather jacket that didn’t fit properly in the sleeves. Stiles leapt the few feet and wrapped his arms around the taller man, clinging to him with all four limbs. Derek let out a huff at the sudden extra weight, but only staggered a little before wrapping his arms around Stiles and burying his face into his husband’s neck.Stiles smelled like warmth, love, home, and, oh, tears. Stiles was weeping tears of joy and surprise as he clung to Derek like he could keep him there forever by just holding onto him. Then Stiles was pulling his face away from Derek’s shoulder and kissing him.

“Oh come on, mom, you promised you wouldn’t cry,” came Scott’s voice, even as he handed his mother tissues from his pocket because he had come prepared anyways.

“You all knew?!?” Stiles demanded with a look of shock and confusion, pulling away from Derek’s face. “But you’re all so terrible at keeping secrets. Oh, Derek you big mushball, don’t start crying.”

Derek was crying though, because he was so relieved to finally be home. He was so relieved to finally be holding his husband, the love of his life, the spastic six years his junior beautiful human that was Stiles Stilinski. Well, Stilinski-Hale now. Derek felt like his heart was whole again, and his lungs could finally take deep breaths. Stiles was his everything and being separated had been horrible. Especially when he knew how difficult it would be for Stiles now that they were married and he didn’t have college to distract him. None of the worrying and long nights spent on the ground in some godforsaken desert meant anything now. Not with Stiles in his arms and his quasi family standing around them. Derek had missed them too, Scott who was his brother in all but blood, Melissa and John who had become adoptive parents; they were his family now, just as much as Stiles was.

“Miss me?” Derek asked, grinning wide to reveal his pearly whites that still gleamed after all those months in the middle of nowhere.

“Of course I did you scheming no good husband of mine, of course I missed you,” Stiles assured him as Derek set him down on his feet in the airport.

“I missed you too,” Derek smiled. 

“Dad are you okay? Oh my gosh dad are you…”

“No! Dust in my eye or, you know I really do need to pick up those security reports, I’ll just meet you back at home,” the Sheriff interrupted, voice heavy. “It’s good to have you home son,” he told Derek, grasping his son-in-law’s shoulder with affection.

“Good to be home, sir,” Derek replied giving the elder man a soft smile.

Melissa and Scott made there way over then, hugging Derek and telling them how glad they were that he was back. Derek had a firm grip on Stiles’ hand the entire time, fingers laced together, hearts slowing synching to the other’s rhythm. They had been apart for so long, but nothing chemical or physical ever seemed to change. They still made each others’ pulse race and eyes light up with hope and love. Some people would say they were meant to be, but Stiles just figured that they fit together logically like any two pieces should. Okay, maybe they were kind of meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr, but a friend encouraged me to start posting on AO3 so I'm finally doing it! I love advice *grabby hands* Also, if you have any requests or prompts for me to write I would totally love to do them! xx
> 
> *I don't own anything Teen Wolf related. Everything belongs to not me!*
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr, I sometimes post things... [mandalou42](http://mandalou42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
